


悲劇の前に (Before the Tragedy - Japanese Translated)

by Kitsunespooky, ponninja, TheCrowBitesDust



Category: My Friend Pedro
Genre: Translated, 友達のペドロ, 日本人, 翻訳済み
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunespooky/pseuds/Kitsunespooky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponninja/pseuds/ponninja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowBitesDust/pseuds/TheCrowBitesDust
Summary: これは私の日本人の友達のためです.私はすべてを翻訳しましたが、おそらく悪いでしょう.This is Before the Tragedy, but translated to Japanese. This was for my friend :).I used Google Translate so it will probably be very, extremely, bad!





	悲劇の前に (Before the Tragedy - Japanese Translated)

**Author's Note:**

> ツイッターからの私の友人のために 
> 
> :3

3人の兄弟の真ん中の子供は、3人がその夜に食べられるように、素早く簡単に何かを作ろうとしていました。ミッチがギャングのメンバーが3人の世話を引き継いだままになって以来、キッチンは災害であり、控えめに言っても彼を悪化させました。スパゲッティを作るのはそれほど難しくありませんでした。または、少なくともそうではなかったはずですが、テーブルに恥ずかしそうに座っている暴徒のメンバーは、材料がどこにあるのかさえもわからなかったので、意見が合わないでしょう。彼はほとんどすべてをしたように、ティーンエイジャーはそれについて静かにしていましたが  
オフィーリアは台所のテーブルの下にあり、スラッシュと色あせない赤い染みで傷ついていました。彼女は膝をついて、緑色の透明なガラスの破片を拾いました。

「神はそれを気にする」と彼女は彼女の手に残骸を掃きながら言った。 「バカみたいにどこでもボトルを壊してしまうのが嫌いです。」彼女は起き上がったときに声明を考え、すり切れた木材に頭をぶつけようとしました。 「実際、ギャングや暴徒に加わった場合、あなたは自動的に、無限に馬鹿になります。」

彼女はゴミ箱に歩いて行き、持ち帰り用の箱、薬瓶、使い終わった注射器でいっぱいになった。紫の髪の少女は、ゴミの山の上で手を傾け、破片が紙皿や血に染まったペーパータオルをくすぐり、滑り落ちた。

「デニー！」彼女は怒鳴り、「ガイ！」  
デニーは騒音にきしみましたが、妹の呼びかけに向かって急いで行きました。彼の赤いシャツはいくつかの場所で色あせて破れ、小さな穴を神経質にいじっていました。  
ガイは姉の呼びかけに耳を傾け、彼が聞いていたことを認めました。彼はパスタを3つの小さなボウルに入れてから、妹のところに来て彼女が必要としているものを見に行きました。彼はリラックスした動きで彼の手をポケットに滑り込ませながら、無関心な視線を保った。  
彼女はパスタをちらっと見て、蒸気が空中に上がりました。磁器は欠けていて鈍く、その輝きは長年の使用から失われました。

「料理にハムをかける前に、少なくともこの地獄の穴を掃除するのを手伝ってもらえますか？」オフィーリアは腹を立てて言った。割れたガラスがまだ床に散らばっていて、白いタイルは緑、黄色、赤の色合いで染まっています。

ああ、赤。それはどこにでもあった。

「そして、我々は漂白剤を使い果たしました。」長男はため息をついて言った。 「デニー、あなたは彼の顔をどれだけ詐欺しましたか？」彼女は家をスキャンしながら彼女の弟に尋ねた。彼も赤みの一部でした。  
「$ 150」彼が話したとき、少年は袖からくしゃくしゃにした紙幣の束を引き出し、それをテーブルに投げた。しかし、彼の動きのわずかな休止は、彼が何か他のものを隠していたという事実を与えました。  
彼はシャツの袖をいじりに戻り、ゆるんだ糸を拾い、誰の目にも会わなかった。デニーが投げ捨てた現金の塊に注目していた彼らのテーブルで喫煙をしている暴徒の男をひどく無視した。  
オフェリアは色あせた緑色の紙を彼から取り、現金から目をそらすほどの強さで暴徒の男をにらみつけた。

「起きて、ここから出て。」彼女は冷静に言ったが、残忍さを感じた。暴徒は言われたとおりに行い、最終的に兄弟を孤独な平和に置いた。 「みんな、ドアをロックしてください。または、すべてのドアを開けてください。そして、グロックを手に入れて、堅いロバが確実に立ち去ることを確認してください。」

彼女は、デニーが神経質に変化していた瞬間を覚えていた。それは彼が通常したのとは異なるタイプの神経シフトでした。法案を片手で握りしめ、彼女は弟の手首と袖をもう一方の手でひったくった。

"あれは何でしょう？"オフィーリアは、小さな男の子に実際にそびえ立って尋ねました。彼女は彼がすぐに成長して彼女の身長、またはさらに背が高くなることを知っていましたが、彼女は足を下ろし、これらのグレムリンを担当していることを明確にすることが彼女のプライムタイムだと決めました。  
「S-shit！」デニーは妹の握りに震え、蹴られた子犬のように見えました。  
「私は、それをすぐに消したくありませんでした。万が一の場合に備えて...」  
彼はオフィーリアの握りこみでできる限りベストを上げて袖を振った。そして$ 150の別のしわくちゃのボールが床に落ちた。  
オフィーリアは素早く曲がり、残りのお金をすくい上げ、確認のために再び数を数えました。彼女はデニーに20を渡して、「3ガロンのブリーチを取りに行きます。黒いパーカーを着て、カメラから背を向けてください。頭を下げてください。何か必要な場合は、バーナーを使用してください。」このジャケットはしわが寄っており、隣の椅子にぼろぼろになっていた。 "迅速で。"  
彼は、この終わりを見たいと思ったので、2つを簡単に見ました。オフィーリアが物事をどのように処理していたかという粗さのために、彼は一般的に不快になりましたが、それでも彼を本当に困惑させることはありませんでした。何もしませんでした。彼は、隔週かそこらで彼が手に入れることができるどんな物質にも麻痺していた。彼の神経は揚げた。

血は彼を悩ませませんでした、彼は彼らの会話に二人を残しました。弟は言われたとおりに行い、リビングルームに隠された銃室から小さなピストルをつかみ、既知のすべての入り口をロックしました。彼が若い頃にどれだけ登って家を探索していたかから、彼はすべての入り口を知っていました。彼は彼らの生き方にうんざりしていましたが、彼は妹の要求を遵守し彼の機能的でない家族のために終わります。

暴徒は追い出されることをあまり楽しんでいませんでした、彼は後でミッチが彼の皮を持っていることを知っていましたが、ガイが彼の弟を出させてドアをロックする前に彼に怪しげなまぶしさを与えたので、それは現在問題ではないようです。 "馬鹿。"彼はオフィーリアに戻る前につぶやいた。

「彼と一緒に行こうか？」彼はここの人々がどのようにデニーをラントとして扱ったかを知っていましたが、弟を守る必要はありませんでした。それは彼が人生で前にやったこととは違うものではない  
「そうだ。彼の弱者を後ろから守ってください。外出中に防犯カメラをハッキングしなければならない場合、私はあなたを家から締め出します。」オフィーリアは、すぐに床に戻り、壊れたビール瓶とガラス製の注射器を手に取ると言いました。彼女はお金を青いショーツのポケットに入れました。 //「バイオレット」を「ブルー」に編集  
「つまり、私は行かない。しかし、あなたはそうだ。」彼女はガイに身振りで示した。  
事前に階段からパーカーを掴んでいたデニーはつまずいた。 Guyのパーカーの特大スリーブに隠れて、彼は拳で20ドルを握りました。  
すぐに彼の恐怖の一部が消え、彼は逃げ道を通り抜け、通りの放棄された通りを通り抜け、その領土の猟犬のように、ルパン三世の優雅さで動いた。  
すぐに彼は都市のより「通常の」人口の多い場所にいることに気づき、顔を下に向けずに目を閉じて最寄りのワンストップスーパーセーバーショップに向かいました。  
薄暗い店内では、ピンクとグリーンの点滅と水色のネオンサインが男の子の顔のグループを照らしていました。

彼らは携帯電話に身を乗り出し、肩を並べて小さな円の中に立っていました。真っ先にアディダスとスプリームに着飾っており、彼らのズボンはおそらく偽のバレンシアガスの上に垂れ下がっていた。彼らは、たばこのディスプレイの近くに無防備で、怪物のエネルギーの缶の塔の近くにありました。  
そのすべて、私は常にrpを使用していたので、あなたがいくつかの奇抜なことをしたい場合は気にしません//

男は目を転がした。 「少なくとも、寒くなる前にあなたの食べ物を食べなさい。私はあなたのために他に何も料理していません。」彼はグロックをポケットに入れ、弟を追いかける前に弾薬の雑誌をいくつか持っていることを確認しました。

愚かな姉妹、愚かな父、愚かな暴徒、愚かな家族。彼は自分とペドロだけに任せたかったのです。ペドロは本当に彼が持っている唯一の友人であり、他の誰も知覚力のある果物を見ることができなかった方法を彼に当惑させました。でも誰かがいてよかったです。オフィーリアが彼の薬物の問題と彼に続く事柄について彼を非難したとしても、何よりも良い。  
デニーは彼らを見て縮小し、音をより強く握りしめました。彼は薬や血や汗のように臭いがする方法を無視して、彼が探しているものではない別の通路を急いで走り抜けようとしました。  
子どもにとって不幸なことに、男の子の一人が目の動きに気付いた。  
彼は通路に向かってジェスチャーをしましたが、他の人たちは笑って、首を横に振っただけで、ターゲットがあまりにも簡単だということを言いました。  
デニーは少し安reliefのため息をついた。  
誰かがロシア語の文字列を非常に速く話し、それは不明瞭に聞こえた。 「一体何を言ってるんだい？」アメリカ人は笑いながら言った。

"あ、ごめんなさい。"彼は言った、彼のアクセントはスラヴィズムと滴る。 「私はその子供が私の祖父を薬からofしたもののように見えたと言った。」彼の英語は、そのような冷たい声とさらに冷たいアクセントで階層化されていたにもかかわらず、素晴らしかった。彼の目は輝く、氷のような青、半透明の白に向かって縁取りをしていました。点滅するネオンサインがそれらに反映されます。

「くそ、本当に？あなたが望むなら、私たちは彼のお尻を打ち負かすことができます。」別の人が言った。

グループは異端審問でデニーを見つめ始めた。

クリーニング用品の通路は文字通りすぐ後ろにありました。  
やがてやっと店に入ったガイ。彼は兄弟を探して島をスキャンし始めましたが、誰もが町のこの部分から離れていることを考えると、それほど難しくはないはずです。それでも、デニーが卑劣な小さなたわごとであり、彼がわずか9歳だったことを考えると、小さいという事実は変わりませんでした。

ここの従業員はいつもとても無関心に見え、暴力や彼らに対する脅威に鈍感になりました。ショットガンで修正できないものはありません。ペドロは購入する必要があるものについてガイにつぶやいた。しかし、彼はそのためにここにいませんでした。だから彼は若い兄弟を探し続けました  
デニーは凍りついた。たわごと。彼はロシア人を十分に知っていたので、その人を初めて理解し、彼の通路にさらに戻ると恐怖が彼のすべての感覚を鋭くしました。彼は去ることを考え、それが間違いなく彼を標的としてマークすることに気づきました。  
少年は選択肢の重さを量った。ギャングの暴行による死、またはオフィーリアの死。

...ええ、彼はギャングになります。

彼は最終的に彼の兄弟を見つけて、彼の側に加わりました。ガイはコミューンに厳しいグレアを向け続けましたが、彼らは彼とうまく座れませんでした、そして彼は彼らがただ面白いものを試すかもしれないと知っていました。彼は地面に立ったときに武器をポケットに入れたままでしたが。 「あなたは大丈夫ですか彼はデニーに尋ねました。彼は家族の恐ろしいことを嫌っていたかもしれませんが、彼が世話をする価値のある唯一の人だったので、彼はまだ兄弟の世話をしていました。彼は毎日彼を運転して壁を駆け上がったが、彼らはまだ彼が待ち望んでいた珍しい良い瞬間を持っていた。  
ロシア語の別のスラー。

「まじめな男、一体何を言っているの？」同じアメリカ人。

「他の子供は誰ですか？」ガラスは言った。ガイと目を合わせたという事実がなければ、彼は盲目だと思っていたかもしれません。

「彼はデニーの兄です。彼はスキゾーだと聞きました。彼はトイレで時々自分と話します。」別のアメリカ人は言った。 5人のグループはくすくす笑いを分かち合い、そのうちの少なくとも1人はスイッチブレードの周りに青白い、空っぽの指をカールさせました。  
ガイが現れたとき、デニーは少しリラックスした。彼はオフィーリアよりも素晴らしかったので、デニーに古い服を着させ、あまり厳しくはしませんでしたが、彼は多く姿を消しました。  
「うん...」  
子供は、兄がどれだけうまく手に入れられるかわからずに、ガイの手を握りたいという欲求を払おうとして、特大の袖をいじり始めました。彼らは彼とオフィーリアがしたよりも良い関係を持っているかもしれないが、デニーはそれをプッシュするつもりはなかった。  
彼は彼の兄弟に沿って島から抜け出し、凶悪犯から離れるように最善を尽くしました。 「銃の持ち方を知っていますか？」彼は子供に尋ねて、彼を一緒に急いで、声を低くしました。ガイが自分と話しているというコメントは彼の血を沸かせましたが、彼は戦いを引き起こしたくないので、穏やかな正面を保つために最善を尽くしました。

彼はオフィーリアがまだデニーに自分を守るための何かを与えていないことに驚いた。彼は今まで行った場合、学校の外で彼の人生のために戦わなければならなかったことを思い出した。彼は学校をスキップし、早い段階で中退しましたが。

ペドロはブリーチをするように彼に思い出させた。今は買い物リストの時間ではなかったので、彼は果物をにらみつけました。  
デニーは非常にうなずいた。 「私は...ピストルを使用できます。」  
確かに、彼は彼の新しい兄弟が得意なものよりもマシンではるかに優れていましたが、ミッチは少なくとも彼にピストルを正しく使用する方法を知ることを強制しました。  
***  
「ええ、彼はある種のスキゾ・メッドヘッドか何かです。私の仲間は彼が彼をファックオールにしゃべるのを見たと誓います。」  
他の10代の1人がパイプを使いました。彼女はモンスターのエネルギーキャビネットに寄りかかって缶を取り、それを開いて割れました。グループ内での彼女の安らぎは、ある程度の「リーダーシップ」を示しました。  
「ねえ、あなたはそのために支払うことになっています。」オフィーリアより年上ではない十代の若者は、レジの後ろから言った。彼女は電話に戻る前に、しかしさりげなくこれを言った。

「なんであれ！」少女はscり、コックニーのアクセントは厚く、声は甲高い。 「それらの子供の一人がそれを支払うことができた。」彼女は、モンスターに乗った手で少年たちを直接指して言った。彼女は笑い、Glassが同意してうなずいた完璧なロシア語で何かを言った。 2人のアメリカ人、1人のロシア人、そして1人...イギリス人女性？白い頭のゴーグルが頭にかかっており、銀の指輪が彼女の指を飾りました。

これらの男の子と女の子は、おそらくガイと同じ年齢でした。  
彼は、デニーが着ていたジャケットのポケットの1つを素早く叩きました。それはきちんと重く、常にそこに保管されていた武器を隠していました。 「必要に応じて使用することを恐れないでください。」

それから彼は、デニーと話をする背を向けた姿勢から姿勢をまっすぐにし、家から持ち込んだグロックのために手をポケットに滑り込ませました。 「ただ戻って。」彼は彼のrawせた兄弟よりもはるかに背が高く立っていたので、ガイはすべて要求されました。彼は自分が「メタヘッドスキゾー」であると話しているとコメントする人々の目に弾丸を入れる準備ができていたが。彼は明らかに自分と話していませんでした。それで、なぜ誰もが彼がペドロと話をしているときに彼がやったと言ったのです。

彼は自分がそんなに鋭利で、修正を必要とするのか疑問に思いました。たぶん今夜遅く、オフィーリアが彼がこっそり出て行くのに気付かなかったかもしれません。たぶん彼は彼女の怒りを避け、首を絞ることができたでしょう。

それは引き抜かれたスイッチブレードと状況の上昇する脅威から彼をそらしませんでしたが。彼は銃を抜いて、ギャングのまぶしさを暗くしました。兄を後ろに置いたまま。  
デニーは武器に手を置いたが、弟の後ろにいた。  
「おっと、おっと、おっと、少年たち、私はノージを出す必要はないと思います。」グラスは言ったが、コックニーは彼に「今、コミー、血流に火がついた」と言った。彼女は背中の後ろでナイフを握り、鋭い黒と銀のアクリルの爪をモンスターの飲み物に掘りました。

「大井、妹はどこ？イッシェはここ？スラグがママのクレジットカード情報を盗んだと聞いた！」彼女は刃を彼らに向けた。

「コックニー、再びジュビーに戻ることはできない」ガラスは、ナイフを振り回す手首に手を置いて警告しました。ワオ。彼女の名前は実際にはコックニーでした。

彼女は、彼女のエネルギードリンクからアシッドグリーンの液体が飛び散るほどの暴力で、彼の腕を彼のグリップから引き抜いた。 「ええ、ええ、コミー。彼女はalwaysりました。敵意は、兄弟から彼女の味方に簡単に行きました。

彼は、オフィーリアが誰かの個人情報を盗んだという声明には驚かなかった。結局、彼女はオンラインでの成績がずっと悪くなっています。彼は弟に目を向けた。 「急いで漂白剤を取りに行きます。これらの人の世話をします。」彼は、これから起きようとしている殺人現場を兄弟に目撃してほしくありませんでした。彼がこの若い頃ではありませんでした。しかし彼は、デニーがそれでも不道徳で恐ろしいことを見たことを知っていました。彼の幻覚についてコメントした二人は、彼の銃の前に並んだ最初の人になるでしょうが。

彼は、彼と彼の兄弟について、いくつかの低俗な人々にひどく話させようとしませんでした。  
「ねえ、君たちは、ここに銃撃戦を持っていないのか？これが私の最初のシフトだ」レジ係は、彼女の手は固定電話の上でホバリングしており、いつものように頑固だと言いました。

それにもかかわらず、デニーは急いで逃げ、ポケットに手を入れました。  
ライバルの暴徒が彼女がまだミッチと関係があると思ったので、彼の母親が彼の前で細切れに撃たれたように、彼は暴力の公正なシェアを見ました

デニーはその記憶を噛み締め、なぜ彼が新しい「家族」を得たのかを認めることを拒否した。

彼は武器をポケットに入れ、兄弟の後を追う前に低いうなり声を出しました。彼はオフィーリアが来なかったことに感謝していた、彼女はすでにグループを引き裂いていただろうが、ガイはただベッドに戻るか、少なくとも自分自身を甘やかすためにどこかプライベートにしたかっただけだった。

兄は周囲の状況をチェックし続けました。ギャングのメンバーがまだ暴力的なものを引っ張ろうとしていると疑ったので、彼の神経はパラノイアで硬直していました。

デニーはすべて気が散っている間にキャビネットから漂白剤を摘み取り、20ドルをレジ係に神経質に入れました。

「うん、ここから飛び出して！お姉ちゃんに言ってくれよ！」コックニーは、彼から5フィート離れているにも関わらず、彼が立ち去ったときに叫んだ。グループは彼らの刃を保護し、モンスター冷蔵庫の周りに身を寄せることに戻って、敵意にぶつぶつ言った。

「さて、ここにあなたの変更があります。体を隠すなど何でも楽しんでください。」レジ係は、デニーを約8ドル滑らせて言った。彼女は椅子に戻り、携帯電話の明るい画面に照らされた顔に落ちました。

デニーは変化を強奪し、できるだけ漂白剤をつかみました。彼が3本の大きなボトルに苦労していたのは明らかでした。

ガイは漂白剤を運ぶのを手伝い、デニーをあっという間に急いだ。バナナは失望してハミングした後、怠floatingに浮かんでいた。ペドロは彼らが戻ってきて、必要な他のものを買うと主張したが、たとえ彼らが戻っても、生活に必要な物資を買うことができるお金さえ持っていなかった。彼らが周囲の人々から略奪できるものは、今のところ十分でなければなりません。

「それは愚かだった。」彼は彼のビジョンが彼の肩を切り裂き、彼らが従わなかったことを確認したので、彼は特に誰にもコメントしなかった。彼はそれを認めませんでしたが、デニーが大丈夫だったことを喜んでいた。

デニーは彼の兄弟の近くで立ち往生し、パーカーのポケットに入れられた武器の重さは、何が落ちそうになったかをはっきりと思い出させる。  
「うん…カメラがなかったらいいのに…」  
彼はオフィーリアが彼女を見つけたらどうやって反転するかを考えて震えを抑圧した。


End file.
